Cupcake of Love
by Fomalhaut
Summary: AU and OOC. Shuichi makes a magical cupcake to make Yuki love him, but what if someone else eats it? COMPLETE WITH 3RD AND LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**AU and OOC - this is basically the Graviation style remake of a Hungarian cartoon. Done purely for fun. Enjoy! ;-)

* * *

**

"Yuki, why don't you love me?"  
"Leave. Me. Alone. Now."  
"Yuki, Yuki, stop..."  
But Yuki Eiri slammed the door of his office in front of Shuichi Shindou. They've been living together for more than a year now, and, though he never used to be the affectionate or emotional type, his recent attitude (about the two last months) were making Shiuchi terribly worried. Maybe Yuki wasn't in love with him any more? He shivered at the sole thought. By now, he was esasperated. He needed help – immediately.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi "Hiro" Nakano was busy rehearsing in the studio, though there wasn't anyone around. Okay, a sole girl was watching him intently – Ayaka. She waved at him, and he waved back smiling. Later that day, when the rest of the band came in, along with a stoic K, who had been listening to Shiuchi's love problems during the past hour, as he met him on the way there.

During the rehearsal, while Sakano was getting once again close to a nervous collapse as Ayaka kept on winking and waving at Hiro, thus keeping him from concentrating, K wondered about how he could help Shuichi.

_Idea nr. 1.: Sticking his Magnum down Yuki's throat.  
__- Positive point: Yuki could not say "no".  
__- Negative point: He would surely throw Shuichi out._

_Idea nr. 2.: Sniping at them.  
__- Positive point: He wouldn't be revealed.  
__- Negative point: Yuki will not understand._

_Idea nr. 3.: Secret love cupcake recipe, of which he learned the recipe on Thanksgiving Day._

He decided to go for the last one, and have a little talk with Shuichi right after the rehearsal.

"So, Shuichi" he held up a small bottle "pour one drop – and I mean JUST ONE DROP – of this in a cupcake. Bake it, write your initial, so an "S" on top of it with cream, and give it to Yuki. He will fall in love with you, and desire you instantly."

Shuichi was left speechless. He quickly ran home to try it. He decided to give it to Yuki the next day, when he had invited Hiro and Ayaka over, to congratulate for their recent engagement. He baked the cupcake secretly, during the night – and, just to be sure, he poured the whole bottle of potion into it.

Next day, while Hiro, Ayaka and Yuki were waiting at the table, he brought in snacks and the cake.  
"Yuki, Yuki, this one's for youuu! Eatiteatiteatitnow!"  
"Fine" said Yuki "but now bring in something to drink."  
Shuichi rushed off.  
"I hate chocolate cupcakes… Nakano-san, would you mind?"  
"I love chocolate cupcakes, yum!" and Hiro ate the whole cupcake in a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, there will only be 3 chapters. Sorry, my other Gravi fic kept me down, must remember to add to that one too!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Suddenly Hiro's body began trembling.  
"Was it _that_ good?" asked Yuki.  
"Are you all right?" asked Ayaka, worried.  
"S… S… S…"  
"Nakano-san?" asked Yuki "SHUICHI! DID YOU POISON THAT CUPCAKE?"  
"Was it good?" Shuichi entered, eyes shining.  
"Ask Hiro, I gave it to him. Sorry, you know I'm not very fond of chocolate cupcakes."  
"S… S… S…" continued Hiro, his eyes widening, his whole body shaking violently.  
Shuichi dropped the bottle he was holding. Luckily it didn't break nor spread its contents all over the floor.  
"NO!"  
"What?" asked Yuki.  
"S… S… S…" Hiro slowly looked up "SHUICHI!!!"  
Just a second, and Hiro was kneeling before Shuichi, hugging his legs and rubbing his face against his hips.  
"Oh Shuichi, my darling… my only love…"  
"Stop clowning around, and get back here" Ayaka was getting rather frustrated.  
Shuichi's stare was full of desperation.  
"Yuki… Yuki, how could you… I made it only and appositely for you…"  
"Shuichi, come and live with me…" moaned Hiro in pleasure.  
But Ayaka had just enough.  
Thirty seconds later she was already dragging Hiro down the stairs, though he tried desperately to get back to his beloved Shuichi as soon as possible. 

"What. Is. Going. On?" asked Yuki, staring seriously at his lover.  
Shuichi broke down and confessed.  
"Oh, you shouldn't have" he caressed his soft hair "tomorrow you'll see K and ask him for the antidote. I love you too, Shuichi… so, meanwhile…"

Shuichi was woken by his sweet dreams beside Yuki by insistent music and singing coming from outside. He yawned and walked to the window, but backed away at the sight of Hiro putting up a full midnight serenade for him.  
"SHUICHI MY LOOOVE!" he sang loudly.  
Yuki had woken up too.  
"Really, would have you liked seeing _me_ doing these things?" he asked.  
Shuichi looked at the ground.  
Suddenly a vase of flowers hit Hiro on the head and made him faint.  
"STUPID DRUNK IDIOT, GO HOME!"

Ayaka showed up a minute later and dragged his unconscious body away.

Next day, Shuichi was scared stiff of going into the studio – but he had to. Being shot by K was less pleasant than a lovesick Hiro, or so he thought.

"Shindou-kun, what is _that _supposed to mean?" K held his gun up, pointing at Hiro holding a huge bunch of roses and a box of chocolates with a faint smile on his face, whispering "Shuichi…" each single moment.  
Shuichi tried to explain, but Hiro attacked him instantly and tried to kiss him.  
"HELP!"  
It was even worse than the time Tatsuha had tried to kiss him… this was Hiro, his best friend  
K pulled Hiro off Shuichi in one movement, then pointed his gun at him.  
"Leave Shindou-kun alone."  
"NEVER! I LOVE SHUICHI!"  
Sakano entered that exact moment  
"Nakano-san…" K scratched his head "now, let us rehearse. You can go out with him right after…"

But during the rehearsal, Hiro couldn't concentrate, he was so busy staring at Shuichi, and the others were constantly interrupted by the sound of Ayaka crying, sitting in the audience. This couldn't go on. When Sakano turned into a tornado for the 4th time and ran up desperate to Tohma's office to apologise, K grabbed Shuichi's collar and pulled him out on the corridor.

"Hiro… ate the cupcake… the whole potion…" he stammered "give me the antidote, please."  
"There is NO antidote" K stared into Shuichi's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes the 3rd and last chapter, thank you all for the kind reviews.**

**

* * *

**"What do I do now?" panicked Shuichi "my best friend is in love with me and…"  
K stayed deep in his thoughts for a while, then raised his head.  
"Well, I don't know, but maybe, just _maybe_, the President can make him find some sense…"  
"Hiro! Let's go to the President's office!" shouted Shuichi.  
Hiro appeared with lovesick face.  
"To announce our wedding, my love…?"  
"Errr… euh… not yet! Maybe… eh… you should go alone and…"  
In a second, Hiro was again kneeling in front of Shuichi, hugging him.  
"I could never stay apart from you…"  
"Ehhh… the new track I wrote for you! The President took it and won't give it back!" an idea suddenly popped in Shuichi's mind "to prove me your love, go and get it!" 

Hiro ran towards the elevator at the speed of light. Soon Ayaka appeared too, and ran up the stairs.  
"Now, let's pray" said K.

Tohma, meanwhile, listened quite amused to Sakano's non-stop apologies.  
"Sakano-san" he said in the end 'I think it's…"  
Hiro broke into the office.  
"Mr. President…" he pointed at Tohma "the song – now."  
"Sorry?" Tohma bent his head aside, obviously having no idea what Hiro was talking about.  
"The song Shuichi…"  
"Nakano-kun! Stop it!" Sakano was worried he _might upset the President_.  
"Never! Mr. President, I WANT THE SONG YOU TOOK FROM SHUICHI!"  
"What the…?" Tohma now really didn't understand what was going on.

But for Sakano it was already too much, obviously… and he turned into a tornado, but accidentally bumped against Hiro.

_Then the chocolate cupcake with the S on it, somehow stuck in Hiro's throat, came up from there, as he spat it all over Sakano..._

That was the moment Ayaka reached the President's office, to find a confused Hiro, a fainted Sakano with chocolate on his face, and a worried Tohma.  
"Hiro!" she knelt down next to him "are you all right?"  
"Uh, kinda…" he scratched his head "what happened…?"  
"Nothing important… come with me."  
And Ayaka and Hiro walked away hand in hand.

Sakano woke up a second later, tasting chocolate. _The chocolate cupcake full of love potion, with the S on it…  
_"Now… that was weird" said Tohma "Sakano-san, are you all right?"  
"S… S… S…"  
"Sakano-san?"  
"S… S… S…"  
He turned around.  
"Sakano-san?"

"S… S… SEGUCHI TOHMA! I LOVE YOU!!!"

**THE END**


End file.
